Fractured Circle
by Dante Alighieri1308
Summary: My interpretation of how the Circle of Magi fell to the dreaded bald guy Uldred. Please Review!


_First story for Dragon Age. I've found that people don't write about what happened at the tower before the Warden got there. So I thought this would be a good story for Fanfiction. Hope you Enjoy._

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I OWN ONLY MY THOUGHTS._**

* * *

><p>Uldred moved down the hallway to the Mage Council Chamber, infuriated that he had to enter this room again. He had made his argument clear the first time, why did he have to debate it again?<p>

After returning from Ostagar, Uldred had seen how much magic was needed and more importantly just how wrong the Chantry was. People were dying, and all that damnable Revered Mother could do was promise to pray for their soul and asked about his yearly tithe payment. It was odd how the people of Ferelden where afraid of a small group of people in a tower turning into demons, when in fact they had demons walking and preaching in front of them.

As he neared the room, he knew something was wrong. The templar's were gathered around outside the door, eyes burrowing into him and more so than usual. Greagoir's new favorite templar pet Cullen, was standing outside talking to a couple of the ten templars, who looked up nervously at Uldred and started to talk rapidly, but quietly.

Uldred leaned back to his apprentice, Daylen, "Head downstairs and gather the other Libertarians," he whispered "prepare them on all the floors and then bring a small group upstairs."

"I understand…" Daylen started.

"And I cannot stress this enough, be discrete! I may be nothing but prepare for the worst and be ready to act."

"Yes sir, I understand." Daylen whispered "Good Luck… sir." He quickly added.

Uldred looked at his young apprentice, his new shining star after his last was taken by the templar's and used as an example of how Chantry control was good. He was nowhere near as powerful or smart as his last, but he would do for now. Under Regent Loghain's rule, the famed hero of the River Dane, it would be much different in the tower, and only Uldred could control and run the tower as the current First Enchanter was too weak to do what was necessary.

Uldred smiled, touched Daylen shoulder and said the only inspiration thing that came to mind. "Good Luck, and remember your basics."

Daylen smiled and walked off to gather the others. Uldred was slightly disappointed with himself on how little praise he could offer his apprentice. Despite all his power, he always lacked a good motivation technique for his students. Uldred decided to forget the matter and moved onward into the meeting room, with templar eyes on him every step of the way.

As he entered the room with Cullen behind him, two templar's slammed the door behind him. Uldred heard a click as the door was barred from the outside. Things were not looking good. In front of him stood a small group of the senior enchanters with the First Enchanter Irving at in front. His eyes lost no longer held their friendly stare, and were now filled with fire. Even under all that armor, Uldred could still see Cullen's muscles tense, ready to strike. Uldred decided that the best way to proceed would to act calm and show no emotion.

"First Enchanter," Uldred started "I hope that the Senior Enchanter's have had a chance to discuss my proposed alliance with the new Regent. However, I get the feeling that this is an informal occasion, and I cannot help but wonder to what is this dedicated to?"

* * *

><p>Confident, proud, wise, defiant of templar authority; these where terms Irving would use to define Uldred, but never traitorous.<p>

When Uldred returned from Ostagar, he immediately called for the senior enchanter's to assemble. Once that had happened, Uldred spun a web of lies that each of the mages had flown into. He said that the Grey Warden's of Orlais had fled the battlefield and left the king's army to its fate. Once Loghain's men were ready to charge, they found that they were too late, and had no choice but the retreat back to Denerim. The Grey Wardens, feared by the darkspawn, and loved by the people. It was hard for many to believe Uldred's tale, but he had spun his web well, and the all for it. As only seven mages went to Ostagar to support the King's effort all of them escaped the massacre, Uldred had left ahead of the others to "warn" the Circle about the Grey Warden's treachery. When he presented all this to the assembly, Irving decided to support the new Regent and prepared for his mages to serve in the new army. The path was clear, even the templar's could not argue with the decision.

Until, the other mages returned.

When Senior Enchanter Wynne, a renowned healer and friend of many, walked through the tower's massive prison like doors, she was shocked to hear of the agreement with Loghain. She immediately gathered Irving and Knight-Commander Greagoir and explained the truth about what happened at Ostagar. How King Cailan was left to die at Ostagar with the rest of the Grey Wardens, and how Loghain had moved upon Denerim to gain power.

Greagoir was outraged. He immediately went on a rant about how Uldred could never be trust and only desired power. Irving himself, decided to be calmer on the matter, wanting to get to the actual truth instead of simply locking Uldred away like Greagoir had done with his last star pupil. For that reason, Irving called the meeting with Uldred and hopefully understand his reasons.

"First Enchanter," Uldred started proudly "I hope that the Senior Enchanter's have had a chance to discuss my proposed alliance with the new Regent. However, I get the feeling that this is an informal occasion, and I cannot help but wonder to what is this dedicated to?"

"Uldred," Irving started in a passive tone "Please take a seat."

"I would prefer to stand."

Irving gave a slight nod and decided to stand himself. He would have to face Uldred on equal grounds, and show more strength than Uldred himself. "As you are no doubt aware my friend, the other mages have recently just made it back from Ostagar along with their templar companions-"

Uldred gave a small snort at the mention of "companions", but Irving decided to ignore him and continued, "They they have weaved a very different tale from yours. One of treachery and false brotherhood to say the least."

Uldred features had gone passive, giving nothing away, himself simply waiting for what would come next. Irving decided to continue, and proceeded to tell Uldred of the story brought from the other mages. While he spoke, Uldred face seemed to drain of color, but however it was not out of fear. In fact, it looked as though he had already planned this.

* * *

><p>Daylen arrived once again outside the conference room, extremely worried at what he saw. The bastard templar's were lined up outside ready to enter the room. '<em>Uldred was correct<em>,' He thought to himself, '_So it has finally come to this._'

The other eight mages that he had brought with him had also noticed the organized Templers. One tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the Chantry bitches.

"No not yet," Daylen whispered, "Wait for the Signal. Soon freedom shall be ours, just as Uldred promised."

* * *

><p>As the pathetic excuse for a leader Irving finished his story, Uldred knew that it was over. Even if Uldred's story was true, the testimony of six other Senior Enchanters next to his was overwhelming. Uldred let out a sigh. A sigh for what was about to happen.<p>

"Uldred, say something!" Irving commanded. Uldred looked at the First Enchanter, and then the templar's, several of whom were already reaching for their swords. Uldred put his hand behind his back, and poured magic into a small crystal causing it light up dimly.

"Irving, what I said was not an accurate truth, I admit. But it could help us. It could be our salvation. Regent Loghain is the only man in Ferelden to truly care about us mages for the past two hundred years. He is a gateway to a better life for all mages."

"You mean a life free of templar control? A life free to do what ever you want, when ever you want?" Cullen asked. Uldred was surprised by this comment, not because someone had said it, but that it was Cullen had said it. Relatively new and naïve to the Circle, Cullen was not somebody with outstanding courage nor had really made a mark, besides flirting with a few female apprentices.

"Possibly," Uldred said, "Mages deserve the right t-"

"Enough!" Cullen interrupted, "We have heard this same speech over and over again. Let us end this now."

Uldred was now starting to get very annoyed with Cullen. '_A child wishing to play with fire it seems_' Uldred thought, '_then let him play I say_.'

Daylen saw it, as did the other mages with him. The red glow emanated from their rings, the signal had been sent. It was time to act.

Daylen nodded silently as they proceeded softly toward their templar overlords, who were to wrapped up in their affairs to notice them approach…

* * *

><p>"Uldred," Irving began, "there is no need for harm or bloodshed, turn yourself over and we can settle this peacefully."<p>

Uldred smirked at the term 'peacefully'. '_Peace? Soon there will be no peace!"_ he thought.

"Irving, Templar Cullen," Uldred said with disdain, "I implore you to see it my way. This is truly the best for everyone. And we can avoid so much damage too."

Irving and Cullen looked at each other, but Uldred knew what their decision was.

"Very well, I surrender."

Irving looked up at Uldred. He had never expected this move, especially someone as proud as Uldred. Cullen didn't seem to think much of it. "Guards, bring them in, take Uldred down to the basement and find the Knight-Commander."

One of the Templars near the door nodded and banged on the door and waited. After a few seconds, he banged on the door again and again. Still nothing.

Everything happened in a heartbeat.

The door was blown off its hinges, pieces of wood flying everywhere. The two Templars near the door were blown back, Uldred hit the ground and a shock wave exploded flinging everybody onto the ground or the walls around them. A small group of mages came in led by Daylen.

"What is the meaning of this?" One templar said raising his sword and charging at the group. A mage step in front of Daylen and blasted him back, causing him to hit another templar in the head knocking both of them out. Slowly, the other templars got back up, but were immediately blasted back down, two were even burned alive.

"Sir, it is good to see your are alright," Daylen said, helping Uldred up. Uldred turned and saw the templar's outside the door dead through a variety of spells and possibly one stab wound. Despite the importance and seriousness of what they were doing, Uldred could not help but smile.

"It is good to see you to, shall we?" Uldred said pointing to the First Enchanter and the templar Cullen. Daylen nodded and both were flanked by the other mages. Cullen tried weakly to get up, but Daylen blasted him with lighting causing to him to black out, but not before making very funny gurgling noises that a couple of the mages found funny.

Irving got up slightly, and looked at his old friend. Mad with power and pride, Uldred was almost the definition of an abomination in hiding. On his left Cullen was severally hurt, but would live. It seemed a bolt had actually hit his left side temple, but otherwise, no other injuries on him. Uldred came closer to him, laughing.

"Irving, you could of been part of something great. Something that will help mages for decades to come."

"No Uldred," Irving said, getting to his feet weakly, "What you have done here will lead to nothing pain and suffering. The floors of this tower, will run rivers of red, and all will remember how blood was spilt. Nothing more."

Uldred began to laugh at this statement. "Irving, when will you learn? All great things begin with blood, and end in blood."

Irving was hit by something square in the chest that sent him flying back against the wall. He let out a small breath as his eyes began to close. Coldness surrounded him, but not the coldness of death, something else had come. He saw Uldred look around, apparently surprised by the coldness. He then began to yell something at his fellow mages, but Irving couldn't hear. Instead all he heard was the sound of Uldred's words.

_All Great things begin with blood, and end with blood._

* * *

><p>It was quite in the halls as the young mage wondered up to the higher levels with a fellow templar. Apparently, the meeting with Uldred had gone on too long, and Greagoir had sent them to collect the group.<p>

As they reached the conference room, the templar held up his hand, telling the young mage to stop where she was.

Cautiously, he motioned for her to join him slowly. As she came beside him she let out an involuntary gasp. A black mist was seeping out of the room, with bodies littered outside. Blood had stained the walls, some bodies were burned.

To both of their surprise, one of the bodies, a templar, began to move. The young mage, trained as a healer, began to move towards him to help, but the templar stopped her. She tried to fight back but stopped cold when she realized what happening before her eyes.

Something, she didn't know what, appeared from the mist. A pale white arm appeared, grabbing the templar by the ankle, and started to pull him into the mist. As he was dragged, the templar began to wake, and started to pant and shout. His screams became hysterical, and suddenly, they ended. A clank was heard from inside the mist as no doubt his body hit the ground. The templar companion moved for his sword and shield, pulling them out, and putting them in front of him. He then silently motioned for her to follow him. Reluctantly, but compliant, she drew her staff in front of herself and walked beside him. As they approached the room, the most unholy scream was heard and something flashed from inside the mist. The mage shielded her eyes, and when she opened them, the mist was gone.

She was relieved, and as she turned to her templar companion she was horrified as he lay on the ground, in a pool of blood, with no head. She screamed and started backwards only to bump into something. She turned and screamed again only for it to stop moment after. She fell, her jaw gone, and her eyes rolled back as the blood tainted her perfect robes.

The creature issued deathly wail that echoed across and down the walls.

Below the floor of where our tale begins, the voice of the creature rang out, just as loud on every floor as the last. Enchanter's frozen in place, apprentices stopped reading, and the children ended their games to look upwards, in hope of it just being a dream. The templar's looked at each other and through their dark helmets; one could see fear magnifying itself outward onto their white armor. Even the Tranquil, mages who had lost all their magic and emotions due to templar punishments, showed even slight horror on their faces.

At the same time, some mages looked to their fingers, and saw their rings glow red. It was time.

Over the course of the next couple hours, the Circle had fallen. Many lost their lives and become twisted creatures of hellish proportions. Two days later, the Great Gate was opened. And in stepped the last two Grey Wardens of Ferelden.

* * *

><p><em>Please <strong>REVIEW<strong> and I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
